The Roaring Souls: Megaman Zero Network
by Howlitzer
Summary: Five years after Gospel, a new threat emerges from the shadows of the internet. Things and people have changed. A young girl with a distorted soul stands in the middle of the chaos, and the hero of the world moves towards her, their souls linked. What happens next, in life, on the net, in everything, is still uncertain. But it all goes to zero. [Rewrite of Lean On Me]
1. Begin Again

Hi. I wrote a "story" about the "super fighting robot except now he's on the super internet" called Megaman in a sort of "battle" "network". It was 13 years ago. That story sucked. I sucked. I wrote 25 chapters of suck. I tried to undo the suck in 2014. There was half of one chapter rewritten. I looked at it today. That also sucked even though I had less suck in me. So I'm not using that base either.

I still suck but marginally so. Now it's time to dive into the cringe that was "Lean On Me" and use the data to make the story I should have tried to write but didn't because I sucked. Try to enjoy.

* * *

**Megaman Battle Network**

* * *

"I'm not supposed to be alive."

The EMT stopped his work and looked closely at the little girl in front of him. They were inside of an ambulance, with her on top of a stretcher and being tended to.

"I know that...you feel-"

"I'm not supposed...to be alive," she repeated in that small voice of hers. He didn't know what to say to her; she was only ten years old from what he knew, and the only one of the family still alive. The home was in ruins, burned to nothing even after the firefighters went to work.

She was outside on the front lawn when the police came. Motionless, covered in dirt, and with blood splattered all over her face and hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied as he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. "You have value...you're not-"

"I shouldn't say those things out loud. Even if they're true. Even if they're true."

"That's not the truth. Don't say that," he replied, trying to be stern yet reassuring. "You're not worthless. You deserve to live, you have value. Don't say those things. Who told you that?"

"I remember before...Papa disappeared. He said that I could become a monster in the wrong hands."

She tilted her head, sending chills down the young medic's spine.

There was no light shining in her blue eyes.

"Monsters...viruses. They're the same. They cause pain to people. We delete those things. We delete them."

He reached for his radio, pausing to look at the girl one last time. Her expression hadn't changed, but she was now staring out at the rain that had started to fall.

"Can...can someone send an officer or detective, social worker? Anybody. The...girl is saying some things you need to hear."

"It's the order of things. The world...brought to ruin. But Papa was wrong. He was wrong."

He sighed with relief, patting the little blonde girl on the arm as he finished his work. "You're right. Good. Be right back. I'm going to get you someone to talk to."

She was finally alone...finally able to let the manic grin try to split her face apart.

"Papa was wrong about me. I was a monster from the start! From the beginning! From my birth! All to zero! All to zero! Zero, zero! Zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero hehehehehaHAHAHAHAHAHA! **KYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

People rushed in to calm her down. But they were too late.

The third had been born.

* * *

**-Roaring Souls-**

* * *

"Hey, buddy. Time to get up."

"Yo...alright, gimme a minute."

The boy scratched at his messy brown hair before getting out of bed, yawning loudly. He went straight to the bathroom, took a hazy shower and then lazily brushed his teeth like a typical teenager.

"All clean. Probably."

He shrugged and rubbed at his brown eyes before getting dressed for the day. Couldn't forget the blue vest. New blue sneakers, super cool and still compatible with skating. And of course, with greater age came slightly longer shorts. But shorts nonetheless...pants were like, for lamers and old people. The taller, dashing, and more athletic hero of the internet was ready for the day.

"We are good to go! Good morning, ACDC!"

"Finally awake?"

"You know it." Lan Hikari reached over to his computer desk and grabbed his terminal, containing his battle buddy, best friend, brother, and actual twin brother, Megaman. One of the most accomplished net navigators around, and a creation of their genius father, Yuuchiro Hikari. And of course his father, Tadashi Hikari, was the big shot that created the net itself, something that was literally a part of society.

And had almost been wiped out at least twice.

And the reason it was only almost was because of his grandsons, Lan and Hub. History resolved itself in mysterious ways.

Today was one of the many peaceful days after the fall of Gospel, which included both the organization and the cyberbeast. Five years had passed. Lan and friends were in high school. He had earned his stripes as an Official Netbattler and as a champion of Grand Prix all across the world. A lot had happened. A lot had changed.

Almost all of it for the better.

"Thinking of her again."

"...yeah. You caught me." Lan rubbed the back of his head as he holstered his PET on his hip. He resisted the urge to look through his window and instead headed downstairs, towards the smell of breakfast.

"Morning, Mom."

The woman with short brown hair turned to face her son. She wore a lighter variation of her favorite purple dress, on account of the day's heat. "Morning, honey. Good sleep?"

"Yeah, always. Can't believe it's summer already."

Haruka Hikari smiled and rustled her son's already messy hair. "You've more than earned the break. I was worried about you going into high school, but you've really buckled down and focused these past few years. I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you for that and everything else."

"You always say that, Mom. But thanks anyways, I appreciate it. We both do."

"We sure do," Megaman piped up. "It's because of you that we can do anything."

"Oh, stop it. You boys are too much, especially you, Hub. I'm not the one out fighting scary monsters on the internet," she said as she walked over to the stove. Lan sat at the dining table and Haruka brought over a healthy breakfast. "But I'll be here to support you two, one thousand percent. No matter what it might be."

Lan grumbled. Was it that obvious? "I'm fine, Ma."

"You can say that all you want, but a mother knows."

"I'm...trying not to let it drag me down any. Don't worry about it too much."

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" Haruka said with a critical look. "Lan, sweetie...there's nothing wrong with you. Do you hear me? These are not just things you get over and away with so suddenly. Sometimes it takes years..."

"That's a lot..."

"It might be. But you have us, and...you still have her to go to, you know?"

Lan sighed and nodded. "I know. Thanks, Mom."

"Don't force anything. Eat up and get energized for the day, honey."

"Got it." Lan started on his rice. Haruka started washing the dishes in the meantime. A few minutes passed before she remembered something.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. Apparently they got a bite for the house across the street."

"Mmph..." Lan swallowed. "Seriously? They're not backing out?"

"Nope. Someone actually bought it, and they paid in full. I hear it's a scientist from...oh, what was the name of that place your father was going on about? I can't remember. He...he has those moments where he just goes on and on..." Haruka turned off the faucet and sighed heavily. "Lan, your father is an amazing man, but..."

"Dad has his quirks. We know," Megaman said.

"Yeah. He had us in his office last week going over the specifics of this new program he had for us. By the time we left, he hadn't even told us what it was called, or how it actually worked," Lan said with a chuckle. "Can't stop him when he gets going."

"Unfortunately. And that's why he spends so much time away from home. I'm not fussy about it, obviously...I wish I remembered what he was talking about. It's awful of me, because he was really excited, too. This seems like a thing that will change the internet again."

"If that's the case, we won't be seeing him for a while," Lan joked. "Has the person moved in yet? Is it just them?"

"Yes, just one person, apparently. I haven't seen them yet, but there were a bunch of movers working pretty quickly, with some nice looking furniture. Not as nice as ours, of course, but...still."

"Mom..."

"Maybe I should change the carpet...there are some new patterns I saw while browsing..."

Lan finished his breakfast and set the bowls into the sink, then kissed his daydreaming mother on the cheek.

"See you later, don't stay out too late," she said with a lazy wave. "Mm...not just carpet, but maybe the drapes...budget is fat enough for a new oven, with the new self-cleaning features and home connections...fire protection, too. I need that...more extinguishers, but the strategic and aesthetic features..."

"Much as she complains about Dad, she has her own issues," Lan mumbled as he left the house.

"It's romantic. They're perfect for each other," Megaman said.

"Yeah, well...maybe marriage isn't for me, then."

"Aye-aye, Captain Bringdown."

"Shut up...listen, I'm not trying to be gloomy, just..."

"Relax, Lan. Remember what Mom said, you'll be fine. Just be patient."

"I'll try."

"Try what?"

The girl with red hair had made it over to the front of the Hikari house while Lan and Megaman were chatting. She leaned forward a bit, chestnut eyes lit up with friendly adoration.

"Oh, just battle routines. Maybe some tweaks, that's all," Lan said to her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course. What else would you boys be talking about, eh?"

Maylu Sakurai leaned back and brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. She had grown into a fine young woman, letting her hair grow longer and to her shoulders.

"What brings you out today?" he asked her. He noted she was dressed in that familiar pink and red outfit, if a bit lighter on the fabric for the summer months.

"Nothing, really. I actually just saw you step out, so I thought I'd say hello...also, I heard that someone finally moved into the place across the street. Pretty crazy, honestly...I didn't think that house would ever get sold."

"Yeah, Mom was just telling me about it. How're your parents?"

She shrugged. "Fine as ever. Your dad?"

"Same as always. Busy. Though apparently he's got something really exciting going on this time. He's been home more, so I'll hear about it eventually, you know?"

"Yeah."

He coughed once before moving out to the sidewalk, Maylu following. "So, uh...how's he doing? I mean...both of you, together. And junk."

Maylu toed the ground a bit. "He's fine. Busy, as always. Doing investigations and running IPC like clockwork. He's good at his job. He's good at...everything."

"Yeah. That's Chaud. Heck of a guy."

"Lan...I..." She sighed and rubbed one of her arms. "I know you're still not completely over it, and if you...I know it sounds dumb, but if you want to talk, or just be angry-"

"Maylu, don't," he pleaded. "That's the worst idea. I'm not angry, and I don't want to pull up bad feelings again. We're cool, alright? I mean it. I'm not...bitter. It just feels weird, and Chaud not being...Chaud about it makes it worse."

She frowned. "Do you want him to gloat?"

"Something! Anything other than, like...just being quiet and weird. That's not him. He's the guy that's good at everything."

"You didn't..." Maylu struggled to find the right words. "He didn't...take me away. I chose. You're not...not a loser. Please don't think that. I was the one who chose this."

"Maylu-"

"Lan. You're too good a person to end up alone. You'll find someone. You will. And I promise that I'll always be with you. You mean so much to me...you always will." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry. This got depressing again."

"It happens. Maylu...thanks."

Her face brightened and she nodded. "Yeah. Any time, Lan. I mean it."

"Hm?"

"I-"

"No, look." He nodded towards the delivery van that had stopped in front of the recently purchased house. The driver stepped inside briefly before emerging without their package or container, whatever it was they had earlier. The van then left soon after, and the house door closed.

"Someone's home," Maylu said.

"Yeah. Wanna have a look? Welcome them to the neighbourhood?"

"Might as well, yeah. Make them feel comfy."

The two walked across the street and past the opened wooden gate. The grass was pristine and neatly cut, seemingly down to the molecule.

Maylu shuddered. "Spooky."

"Mom said it was a scientist that moved in. From some corporation that Dad is working with."

"I think only serial deleters have their lawn cared for like this."

"What?"

"She was watching crime documentaries last night," Roll piped up from the terminal on Maylu's side. "Don't worry about her."

"Shut up, Roll."

"Did you know? A common trait of kidnappers is to leave their front gates invitingly open..."

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up..." Maylu grabbed Lan's arm and pressed it against her, making him blush.

"W-what are you...?"

"Make her stop..."

"Maylu, let go...you have a boyfriend..."

"He's out somewhere dumb doing dumb internet work. We're friends, you have to protect me in his place!"

"Jeez, come on. There's no serial killer or deleter or kidnapper here. Just some weird scientist who likes cutting their lawn."

"Uu..."

"Thanks, Roll. When my arm gets crushed to bits I'll think of you fondly," Lan muttered.

"Well, _I_ think it's _cute_ how she still relies on you for protection."

"Roll," Megaman scolded.

"Okay, sheesh. If Mega-Hubby says so, I'll stop bullying. Fair?"

"I would have appreciated it before this started," Lan replied. He managed to move himself and Maylu's trembling form closer to the door so that he could reach the bell.

"You know, if Chaud took her out on that date he originally planned, this would never have happened..."

"Roll, seriously."

"You know how I feel about that guy, sweetie. And how much better I think Lan is. He's your operator, no?"

"That's besides the point," Megaman said, rubbing his face with one hand. "Yes, Lan is awesome. And _I'm_ awesome because we're the same dude, sorta. But affairs of the heart like this..."

Lan rang the bell and waited, with Maylu's trembling becoming more pronounced.

"We're not going to die. Seriously..."

"Uu...please don't be an axe murderer..."

With nothing happening for a bit, Lan started to reach for the doorbell again. The door then started to open, slowly.

Maylu let go of Lan's arm, and he rubbed it gently as they both stared at the person who had appeared.

"Is there...something I can do for you?"

"Ah...well." Lan gulped.

"W-we just wanted to welcome you to our area and all that," Maylu said quickly. "Um, are-"

"My apologies," the young woman said quickly, her voice soft and welcoming. "I am this home's only occupant. Thank you for coming to greet me, though I feel that I don't deserve it..."

She opened the door further and stepped out in front of it. Her hair was blonde and strikingly bright, the front swept to the left above her eyes in a jagged pattern, with the rest tied back into a long, bountiful ponytail. She blinked with sky blue eyes, trying to fight off her drowsiness.

Maylu looked curiously - a bit jealously, perhaps - at the girl's slim figure and paler skin. Her flat stomach was visible in the gap between her shirt and sweatpants.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, seriously," Lan countered. "Everyone's welcome here. How's the town been so far?"

"Inviting. Very much so."

"Great. My name's Lan Hikari, I live across the street. The place with the doghouse over there."

"My name's Maylu Sakurai. I live next to him in the pink house, you can't miss it," she said with a friendly smile.

"We've also got our Navi with us," Lan added. "This is the best partner in the world, Megaman," he said as he held up his PET.

"Nice to meet you, miss."

"And this is my amazing partner, Roll," Maylu followed, doing the same.

"Very nice meeting you. Hope you enjoy staying with us."

The girl nodded and bowed once toward each of them, navigators included.

"Thank you. I...am simply a scientist working for a certain corporation. Neo Arcadia Data and Technologies. My name is Ciel Alexis Hublot. If you would like to simply use Ciel, that is more than fine."

"A scientist?" Lan asked. "Does that mean-"

"Yes. My pardon...I did hear of you, Lan Hikari. From many news reports, and by way of your father, Doctor Hikari. I...carry the same title as he, though I am not fit to stand in his presence," she said with a hand over her heart.

"No way that's true...I mean, especially if you're a...doctor? Really?"

"Ciel, that's amazing! I mean...I'm only assuming that you're the same age as us," Maylu said. "Lan and I are fifteen."

"I recently did turn fifteen myself, yes."

"Whoa," Lan said with surprise. "No wonder Dad's been buzzing lately."

"Please forgive my rudeness. Would you like to come in? I have tea ready, and if you would like to eat..."

"It's no trouble, honestly," Lan said while waving his hands. "We'll step in, thank you."

"Yup. Thanks for having us, Ciel," Maylu followed.

"Ladies first."

She nodded and went past Ciel inside. Lan started to follow before his eyes locked with Ciel's for a moment. Time suddenly...slowed.

There was a brief chime. They both blinked and then turned their heads away, blushing. He walked past her inside and she tried to compose herself, unsuccessfully, before closing the door and leaning against it.

"It isn't right," she murmured. "When did I...and boys...no. It's just him."

She shook her head and walked to the kitchen.

"It's nothing but foolishness. Monsters don't love, they ravish."

_Even so. I have never had a waking dream like that._

"Hormones. Let it go. You're not into men," she said to herself as she poured tea. "You don't love. You consume. That's who Ciel is."

She put on a neutral expression as she went to the living room, tray in hand.

* * *

Where the end is the beginning.

**The Roaring Souls: Megaman** [**Zero]** **Network**


	2. Self, Inflicted

a/n: It's something. Always.

* * *

**Roaring Souls**

File 02: Self, Inflicted

* * *

Ciel brought out the tray and set it down on a small table in front of her two guests. Her eyes flickered up and down to scan Maylu for a moment, though the other girl didn't notice.

"...I'll be back in a moment with the snacks. My apologies."

"There's no need for that, Ciel. We appreciate your kindness already. Thank you," Maylu said, bowing her head. Ciel nodded and bowed back before leaving. Lan and Maylu sat on a newly-bought couch, inhaling the new furniture smell that would be a bit foreign to them both.

"She's a nice person," Lan said.

"Maybe too nice?"

"Awkward, I guess. I mean, I was too...just can't relate these days."

"Yeah. Same." Maylu looked around the room. It was clean and neat all around. That would seem natural enough for a barely lived-in home, but there was an uncanny precision to it all. "She's an orphan, I think. I just get the feeling."

"You think so? Maybe she's away from home on a trip, or something. I mean, she's gotta be amazing if Dad's this excited about her work."

"That, too. So, uh...what do you think?"

"Think? About the house?"

"No, stupid. Her."

Lan coughed and blushed a bit. "Seriously?"

"Be honest with me," she pressed.

"That's a bit much for you," he said with a frown. Maylu pouted back.

"Is it? I'm just asking a question. She's cute."

"...she's...I guess more than cute. I mean, she is, but...beautiful. I guess." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you two would be good for each other."

"Yeah, right. She's way smarter than me."

"Yeah, well. So was I."

"...don't think I can argue with that," he muttered. "Listen, don't do anything."

"Why not? Is it that you're not ready?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm not...really interested."

"Are you still dreaming about it?"

"..."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I just...I don't think this is the time."

She nodded, placing her hands in her lap. "You're right."

"It's been two years."

Maylu picked up her tea and stirred sugar into it before sipping. "Yeah. Two years." She couldn't tell him that there was something pulling at her heart. A year's worth of gentle nudging towards an idea.

_Did you choose wrong?_

The other boy made her happy. He was stable, successful. He had his soft side that only she could see. Everything went to her, everything was for her. And she wanted to fill the gap in his heart. But she made her choice, and even then she couldn't escape the eventual pull.

Lan argued with Megaman in the background while she sipped at her tea again. She thought of Ciel, and how...what was the word...timeless she looked. She was soft and human, but at the same time...cute was the polite word. Maybe something else was meant by that. Her eyes were blue and her skin was fair. She was delicate.

Could Lan be with someone like that?

Could someone like that be with Lan?

"Apologies for the wait. I prepared some non-traditional snacks."

Ciel's voice floated through the air and snapped Maylu out of her reverie. She nodded politely and looked down at the new tray, stacked neatly with perfectly cut sandwich slices. Lan nodded his thanks, took one, and ate.

"Whoa, these are good. I like the crispy parts."

Maylu smiled and rolled her eyes before taking a piece herself, daintily eating it. Ciel gave her a glance before pouring herself a cup of tea.

"These really are good. Thank you, Ciel."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for your praise of me," she said with another slow nod. "I didn't expect visitors so soon...or rather, at all."

There was little noise other than the sounds of teacups and chewing.

"I know you must be curious...about the state of this place. It was set up as I ordered by the movers. I am an orphan. My...my parents died a long time ago. Murder. They haven't caught the culprits, but they suspect it had to do with business."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ciel," Lan said.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel. How...long ago?"

"Five or so years ago. I do remember all of it, unfortunately. I remember...I'm sorry, I shouldn't say too much. I live here alone, and sometimes do my work from here. My current employer insisted on a house, so I insisted on remote work capabilities. It seemed like a fair compromise."

"I'll bet. That makes three teenage big shots we know now!" Lan said with a smile.

"Three...?"

"Maylu's boyfriend is Eugene Chaud."

"Nice of you to blurt it out like that," Maylu said with a frown.

"What? It's true!"

"The young man who took charge of IPC. I see...I've heard of him as well. He has a strong will and a forceful way of doing things. Even then...he's cooled off considerably in the past few years. I can see your influence in him, Maylu."

"R-really?" Maylu blushed and brushed back a few strands of hair. "I've been working on him a little, so...I mean..."

"You really are lovely. Any man would want to be with you."

"Ah...! Ciel, that's...um...thank you." She kept her face pointed downwards, now blushing brightly. It wasn't just the compliment, it was the way she said it.

"It's no trouble at all. I simply wanted to be honest with you...it's rare that I feel like I can do that. Especially with other girls."

"The social aspects can be difficult at times, yeah. I get it. It's gotta be different at work, though..."

Ciel shook her head. "Humans are consistent across many spectrums. And high school is very much a part of adult development."

"Heh. So Lan might be this dumb forever?"

"Hey..."

Ciel tilted her head and gave Lan a small smile. "There's always room for change."

He blushed before smiling back at her, which didn't escape Maylu's notice. She smiled outwardly, and wished inwardly for magic between them.

Though...a part of her wondered who that wish was truly for.

* * *

"So this is the basis of your new net navigator system. It certainly looks great!"

Yuuichiro Hikari looked over the large screen in front of him. He was in a special room at the SciLab facility in Den City, along with some assistants and a bearded guest. Both were wearing lab coats as they watched the navigator go through its paces with the help of a special program.

"He's still incomplete, not much more than a shell right now," the other man said.

"It's still pretty exciting, though. This is the creation of that young lady, Miss Hublot. She's incredibly talented."

"And modest."

Yuuichro chuckled at that. "Very much so. She'll be working further on it?"

"Of course, we've already made the arrangements. We don't have a projected date for completion as of yet, unfortunately."

"Nothing to worry about," Doctor Hikari said with a smile. "We'll do our best at SciLab to get you the time and resources you need to finish up. It's going to be a while anyways, what with the test runs and data gathering..."

The navigator's shell came to a stop as the test program went offline.

"No concerns so far?" the bearded man asked.

"Nothing yet. Great things take time. My father said as much."

"He was indeed a great man," the guest said. "Perhaps millenia ahead of his time. But...I must be going for now, Doctor." He handed Yuuichiro his lab coat. "We should be seeing you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. Thank you, Doctor Weil."

"Of course. And thank you for having us." The two shook hands before Weil left.

_So starts the first part of my plan._

Weil smiled to himself, typing up his long silver hair and adjusting his tie. His pointed nose gave him the appearance of an eccentric, perhaps a mad scientist of sorts.

He considered it amusing in hindsight.

_It's quite simple. With little in the way of problems on the internet, there's but one thing to do. Create the problem, sell the cure...become rich beyond comparison...and reform humanity at the end of it all. Everyone will soon come crawling to me. No need for complicated maneuvers, though. The good doctor is genuinely impressed._

"Yes, sir. You have made a wise choice, son of Tadashi Hikari. Soon enough, the net and everything in it will belong to me."

_All it will take now is a little more time. And of course...her._

* * *

"Thanks again, Ciel. We really enjoyed staying with you."

"Yeah. And those sandwiches were pretty great!"

The slight emptiness that came wasn't as bad as she thought. Ciel watched her new friends from across the street leave. Already she wanted to see them again, to hear them laugh and argue with each other, even if she was only able to sit quietly and watch. Their energy was infectious. They promised to visit again soon.

The dull pain became sharp.

Hours passed. Ciel worked, out of duty and to distract herself from the thoughts coming in. She stopped when they became too much to bear, and she slipped into the kitchen before bed, feeling thirsty. She grabbed a glass with one unsteady hand and placed it into the space on the fridge door, waiting for water.

Shivering. It was cold, but it really wasn't.

Her hand was shaking and she couldn't stop it. She aborted her plans and set the glass down on the counter. It was night. Her head throbbed. She shivered harder.

The voices were tearing through her head.

She clutched at her head as her eyes watered. It was slowly getting hard to breathe.

Everything kept hurting and wouldn't stop.

Every.

Single.

Night.

She wanted to just die. If she could just _die_ then it would all stop, forever, never to hurt her again. There was the glimmering knife on the counter and she could see her thoughts scrambling and mixing together.

_You should have been deleted. You're a virus. You're a monster._

The words spun in her head over and over as she reached for the knife, her body getting heavy as she fell to her knees. The sting that came from her drop was drowned out, redirected as she felt her brain being torn to pieces.

Nothing but.

Nothing but.

_Nothing but._

_Nothing but._

_Delete._

**_Delete._**

**Delete.**

Everything-

She snapped back into reality and felt herself leaking.

She rose up, frantic, dripping blood. The knife fell away from her stomach. Panic.

Reaching for the phone and grabbing it as she fell to the floor.

"Den City Emergency, please state your emergency-"

"I'm...gonna die...blood..."

It didn't hurt but her body was-

"Blood..."

"Ma'am-"

Everything was disappearing too quickly.

"-hear me-"

A face. In her mind.

Smiling. Kind.

Shining.

"Lan...?"

Her blue eyes widened before sliding shut. The phone fell out of her hands.

Blood slowly trickled onto the floor, noise came from the phone, and the girl lay motionless.


	3. Pieces, Scattered

a/n: Trying forward.

* * *

**Roaring Souls**

File 03: Pieces, Scattered

* * *

"Morning, sweetie. I didn't want to wake you this early, but you've got a message."

Maylu blinked and yawned, hair spread around her head as she lay down.

"Roll...?"

"Relax, okay? No rush."

"Who's...it from?" she asked drowsily.

"The _boyfriend_."

Maylu frowned slightly at the disdainful tone, but let it go as she always did. "Is he okay?"

"Don't know. He just says that he's outside. That's the message. Charming, huh..."

"It's _really_ too early for this, Roll."

"I agree."

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing," the girl said as she rolled out of bed. "Message him back? Tell him I'll be down in ten or so minutes."

"You got it."

"And make sure it says ten, _Roll_."

"Aw, you think I would play a _prank_ on poor old Eugene Chaud, super genius?" Roll inquired innocently from her terminal.

"Yes."

"Awful."

"I know you are. I'll be back in a bit."

Maylu took a quick shower to freshen up, got into a sweater and a pair of exercise pants, made sure her breath was minty and brushed her hair. She slipped on a pair of runners and grabbed her PET before heading down the stairs and outside.

Waiting for her was none other than the super elite Official Netbattler himself, head of IPC and titan of the netbattle scene, Eugene Chaud. Oh, and he just _happened_ to be her boyfriend. She thought it was convenient. He hadn't changed in the past five years, other than getting taller like everyone else. Same aesthetic, same attitude, same bold style of dress and white over black hair.

Chaud handed one of the two paper cups in his hands to Maylu, and she nodded her thanks before taking a sip through the opening on the lid. A warm, creamy latte to start the day. But of course he remembered what she liked.

"Apologies for being so abrupt. Though I suppose that old myth about women never did hold that much water," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You only took five minutes more than you relayed. Outside of calculations," Chaud said, drily. She laughed a bit at his remark.

"Helps to be motivated," Maylu replied with a playful wink. She took another sip of her drink before noting the scene ahead of her. "What happened there? And why are you here, exactly?"

"The Officials wanted to investigate this incident, and I took steps to make sure that I was on scene since it was so close to you. Did anything happen last night?"

"If it did, I wouldn't know. I was fast asleep. But...I was at the house. That's Ciel's place...is she...?"

"In hospital. Stable condition." Chaud ran a hand through his twin-toned hair briefly. "They're saying it was a suicide attempt of some sort, maybe a psychotic break...nothing concrete, but they called us in to make sure it wasn't an invasion or a targeted attack. Everything inside was secure. That woman, Ciel Hublot...she knows her stuff down to the molecule. Nothing out of place, just..."

"..." Maylu mused on it a moment.

"It's important because of her connection with SciLab. She's on a project with Doctor Hikari."

"I think she mentioned that, yeah."

He took a sip of his coffee, looking out towards the street. "Keep this between us. And he was there with you, wasn't he..."

"Lan? Yeah, we went over to visit as soon as we heard someone moved in. She was...really nice. Gentle to us, and really shy. I just didn't think...well, why would I, anyways? But she seemed like she was doing okay. Was it...guilt? Or the something she felt she couldn't talk about."

"The something?"

"She...she witnessed her parents being murdered," Maylu said quietly.

"I see. I wanted to check in with you, most of all."

"Thanks. I know you're busy..."

"It's not much of an excuse. I have work to do, but..." He closed his blue eyes. "You deserve better than that, I believe. It's good that you have friends like Hikari."

_Are you feeling guilt, too? Like it's not enough? What Lan said...maybe he was right to worry, even a little._

"You're my number one, yeah? Please don't forget it, Genie. Okay?"

"Hmph. I've never liked that nickname."

Maylu stepped close and put an arm around him. "You've never _hated_ it, either."

"Should we really reduce everything to technicalities like that?" he asked before sipping his coffee.

"Maybe. If it gets me more snuggle time with you...whatever works," Maylu said with a smile. "So, is your role in this over already?"

"Not yet. We have to wait for Miss Hublot to recover, then we can ask her some questions...after that, checking in with SciLab one more time to make sure things are secure, getting the media to try and keep a lid on their sensationalism..."

"Sounds relaxing."

"You joke, but it's very much a vacation as far as I'm concerned."

"That means more time for me?"

"You can call at any time and I can make arrangements. If that's what you want."

"Might be..._hmmm_." Maylu made a contemplative sound. "I'll let you know for sure. Just have to figure what I want to do most this week."

"Of course. I'll be waiting."

"I know you will." She smiled and squeezed his side. He allowed himself a small, faint smile.

* * *

"Last I heard, she was still asleep. We'll have to check on that before you're let through."

"Right, I understand."

Lan hadn't slept well, and it allowed him to take notice of the flashing lights outside. He shot up in a flash, quickly got dressed, and ran over to Ciel's place, where uniformed men and women were guarding the perimeter. A quick exchange of information led him to eventually check the hospital in Den City.

"Message incoming."

Lan held up his terminal to see the message Megaman was displaying. "Hey, Lan. Don't freak out, okay? Something's happened to Ciel...they're saying she's okay and recovering at the big hospital in Den City. Chaud is here with me, says there's nothing suspicious," he read as he followed the nurse. "When you wake up, we'll be outside. Take care, kisses. Maylu."

"Chaud's there, huh," Megaman said. "And she woke up after us. Send a message back?"

"Yeah, we don't want her to worry. Tell her we're at the hospital right now, but we haven't seen Ciel yet."

"Got it. Whipping up some mail, and...sent. We're good to go."

"Thanks, bro."

"Worried? Nervous?"

"Definitely. It's...pretty crazy. She was the nicest host yesterday, and then all of this..."

"Gentlemen, a moment," the nurse said as she jogged over to meet a colleague. They chatted for a minute or two before parting ways. "Miss Hublot is cleared for visitors, she actually has one already."

"Oh, that's great! We were worried that she wouldn't get anyone for a while..."

"Right this way." They headed a few doors down before coming to a stop. The handle was twisted open, and Lan entered the relatively small room where Ciel lay. She was asleep, breathing quietly with a small tube going from her left arm. "Press the blue button if you need help. You gentlemen take care, and I'll be around in a while to check on our patient."

"Thanks, ma'am."

With a nod, the nurse left the room and closed the door behind her. Lan took note of the other occupant, standing quietly at the foot of Ciel's bed. He was sharply dressed in a dark grey suit, hair tied back into a neat ponytail and a well groomed beard that made him look classical, in a sense.

The nose was a bit unusual, though. Made him look like an eccentric, or one of those mad scientists in action dramas. Lan briefly wondered just how his mother got into _tokusatsu_ in the first place.

"Ah, a visitor. I see that our young wallflower has made a friend already. And a famous one at that," the old man said cheerfully. "Weil is fine, my boy. You must be Lan Hikari, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me." The two shook hands, Lan noting the older man's strong grip.

"I'm Miss Hublot's employer, though we're more like partners at this stage. She's quite the talent, terribly shy though. And probably world-weary, it looks like. Her mental condition...I knew she had some personal issues, but this was beyond what I imagined, unfortunately. I want to do better by her in the future."

"I think she'll be okay...I mean, by the fact you're here this early, you obviously care," Lan pointed out. "So I think as long as you keep trying..."

"_We_, my boy. I know that having a friend, even an acquaintance, will help her recovery immensely. I am quite glad that she's stabilized, though...poor dear. This project is her whole life. If I take it away from her...well, I fear that will do even more damage to her psyche."

"You don't say...that's heavy," Lan said with a frown. "I guess there's a mountain of stuff I don't know."

"That goes for both of us." Weil sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't stay much longer. I have to report to SciLab and inform them that things will be delayed."

"You're working with my dad, right?"

"Yes, the great Yuuichiro Hikari himself."

"Well, he's probably getting a report from the Official Netbattlers about this. And he's also really concerned about the welfare of people in general, you know? Whatever you need, he'll get for you. If it's time, money, anything."

"He's presented himself as such a man, but it always helps to have confirmation from a trusted source," Weil said with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind when we have our meeting in the next little while. Young Lan, take care. If you could be here for her as she wakes, it would do wonders."

"I will, sir. Hopefully I'll see you around."

They shook hands again. "Oh, you surely will, my boy. I can assure you of that." Weil waved as he opened the door and left. Lan returned his attention to the girl sleeping in the hospital bed.

_Ciel. What were you thinking back there? What caused you that much pain in the first place?_

"Feels like I'm getting pulled in, somehow."

"What do you mean by that?" Megaman asked.

"Well...don't think badly of me, okay?"

"For what? Lan, we've both done enough stupid things for ten lifetimes. At worst, I'll just laugh at you for being an idiot. Same as usual."

"That's awful, but it's also really reassuring. I, uh...when we met at the door, I felt like...there was a pull."

"You mean you have the hots for her?"

"It's not that...something deeper, I think. Like okay, she's pretty...she's attractive and stuff, right? But it was the kind of thing that makes your soul react. That's what I mean. I don't know if it's love, or something like a warning, or a distortion."

"I think I get it. Something that makes ripples in the soul, huh."

"Yeah. Does that sound creepy to you?"

"It doesn't, but we're twins and all that. Others could mistake it for...something else. Better keep it between us," Megaman suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He sighed. "So...we're waiting, I guess. Hopefully she doesn't freak out at me being here."

"Maylu hasn't sent anything back yet."

"Meh. Probably making out with Chaud. At least I hope she is, they really haven't been spending enough time together," Lan said as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Is that what you want to think about?"

"No, but it was the first thing that came to mind."

"You're a weirdo."

"Takes one to know one. Also, you're technically me."

"Ah, whatever. Actually, mind plugging me in somewhere? I think I should try and catch up with Roll just in case."

"Right. I forgot one of us has a wife already," Lan said with a smirk, starting the transmission sequence.

"Oh, shut up. See you in a while."

"Yeah. See ya."

Suddenly, the room was quiet save for the sounds of the monitor nearby. Ciel was still asleep.

Lan yawned and quickly fell asleep himself, the exhaustion from the night before catching up with him.

* * *

"It's troublesome, in a way."

"..." Lan woke up as he heard someone speak. Rubbing his eyes, he saw that Ciel had her head turned away, facing the window on the other side of the room.

"You really shouldn't be here. Especially with someone like me."

"You would say that, wouldn't you," he replied.

Ciel's dull and weary blue eyes started to moisten with tears.

"Thank you...Lan. I'm wracked with guilt. But I'm thankful."

"Yeah."

"There's a lot to say, if I find the strength to say it."

"Will it take a long time?"

"It will."

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him. "Right."

"You're going to say that it's fine. And it's not. Not at all," she said quietly. "But just this once, in spite of myself...I will grab hold of your kindness."

She closed her eyes, pulling her arms tight against herself. The room was quiet once more, as they both waited for the distance between them to close.


End file.
